


Beautiful

by zurzavaravar



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jill is confused, Jill likes Eddie but is also kind of in love with Sydney, Jill pov, Polyamory, i guess, which may or may not be only because of the spirit bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurzavaravar/pseuds/zurzavaravar
Summary: Sydney has nice eyes.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally ship Sydney/Adrian, but Jill kind of being in love with Sydney in TGL made me think of this.
> 
> I don't really know when this is set, I guess sometime during The Indigo Spell, maybe?
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Sydney has nice eyes,_ thought Jill as she watched the girl explain something about the practical uses of geometry to Angeline, who had arrived at their table ten minutes ago, slamming a math book on the table and almost spilling Jill’s orange juice, grumbling about stupid circles and when she’s ever going to need them in real life. Jill had stopped listening to what Sydney was saying about nine minutes ago, almost immediately after she had launched into a lengthy explanation about the topic.

They were sitting in Amberwood’s cafeteria, near the entrance. Sydney and Angeline were sitting opposite Jill, Eddie and the open door behind them, which allowed the bright rays of the beaming California sun to shine through, though the light was occasionally obstructed by the never-ending stream of hungry students stepping through to get in line for lunch.

The way the shadows moved across Sydney’s face was fascinating to watch, it looked almost as if the light was dancing across her animated features, and the Golden Lily tattoo on her cheek almost seemed to sparkle sometimes. But what was truly incredible was when the doorway was left empty for a few seconds. The light coming from outside was bright yellow, almost as yellow as Sydney’s aura, and almost as bright as her aura had been that day by the pool. And the way the sun hit her eyes…

They looked like molten gold.

Jill only remembered them looking like this once before. The day when Abe, Sonya, Angeline and Dimitri arrived in Palm Springs. She remembered looking at Sydney, who was standing by the window of the apartment, perfectly illuminated by the afternoon light. She had looked beautiful. Just like she did right now.

Jill could remember how Sydney had looked up at her through her eyelashes, a blush spreading across her pretty cheeks, her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something, but wasn’t quite sure what. Jill could remember her quickening heartbeat, and the sudden rush of desire, the almost painful need to touch her, to kiss her…

And this was the problem.

These weren’t Jill’s memories. They were Adrian’s. Adrian was the one who had marveled at the sight of Sydney’s golden eyes, Adrian was the one who had called her beautiful, Adrian was the one who had looked down at her and wanted to kiss her.

Over the past weeks, Jill had gotten used to the spirit bond linking her and Adrian. Well, maybe not used to it. But she had learned how it worked, knew how to separate Adrian’s feelings and memories from her own. But recently, it had started to become more and more difficult to see the difference.

Maybe it was because Adrian’s feelings were so intense. He just couldn’t help it. He kept thinking about Sydney, painting her on the canvases he kept hidden in his room, dreaming about her. It was just like it had been with Rose, and yet it was different. Rose had always been distant, even when they were dating, and then she had run off with Dimitri, leaving Adrian and his shattered heart behind. But Sydney…

Even though she had made it clear she didn’t want to get involved with a Moroi, she hadn’t stopped showing up at his apartment, rolling her eyes and smiling at his stupid jokes and looking at him like she actually cared about him. As a human, and especially as an Alchemist, she was completely off-limits, unavailable. But even though Adrian knew this logically, that didn’t stop the happiness he felt when he saw her, the warmth that spread over him when he was around her, and the longing in his chest when she got close to him.

But even though Sydney brought out intense emotions in Adrian, that shouldn’t have affected Jill this much. Adrian’s emotions were always intense. Sometimes they swallowed her up and digested her, but eventually, they regurgitated her and she was back in her dorm room attempting to finish her homework. At the end of the day, she was always able to draw a line between where Adrian ended and Jill began.

That’s why looking at Sydney was so confusing.

Jill would find herself admiring her beauty or marveling at her smiles, which was sometimes followed by strange compliments and flirty comments that seemed to just fall out of her mouth. And while sometimes she could feel Adrian’s thoughts controlling her own, at other times it felt just like… Well, like she was on her own. Like it was _her_ who was completely enamored with Sydney. And that was just weird.

Jill remembered the first time she met Sydney. Back when she was still just a human with a strange tattoo, who belonged to some secret Alchemist society Jill knew nothing about, and who seemed uncomfortable just being in the same room as a vampire. Back then, Jill had thought she was pretty and elegant (though her clothes were lacking some color), but that was it. Back then, Jill felt like everyone was out to get her, and wasn’t sure Sydney could be trusted.

Since then, Sydney had gone above and beyond for their little ‘family’ here in Palm Springs, and Jill knew she could trust Sydney with her life. She had grown to like her ‘sister’ and even felt a sense of admiration towards her. But being in love with Sydney? That didn’t seem possible. Not least of all because she was pretty sure she liked Eddie.

_So,_ she decided, _this must all be Adrian’s influence._

And sure, when Sydney threw her head back to laugh at some comment Angeline made about stabbing Trey with her compass, and exposed her neck, making Jill flash back to that night at the sorority house and imagine tracing kisses along her pale skin – that was definitely Adrian’s influence.

But later, when the conversation had moved on, and Sydney was playing with a strand of her blond hair while listening to Eddie’s story about his PE teacher, who had made it his personal mission to find a sport Eddie wasn’t good at, and Jill’s mind suddenly started to wonder what it would feel like to have Sydney’s deft fingers play with her own light brown locks… Well, that thought was a little harder to write off as belonging to Adrian.


End file.
